


Baker Street 221B czyli świat według SH i JW

by ClarissaDark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaDark/pseuds/ClarissaDark
Summary: John znowu mieszka z Sherlockiem. Na dodatek z córką... Pani Hudson wciąż jest nie-gosposią, przestępcy nadal biegają po Londynie... Sherlock jest nadal socjopatą...albo sobie wmawia, jak kto woli... Cóż, zawsze może być gorzej, czyż nie?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Dziecko, skrzypce i gałki oczne

**Author's Note:**

> Hej! Witam wszystkich zainteresowanych :D mam nadzieję, że opowieść wam się spodoba i zostawicie po sobie ślad :* Życzę miłego czytania :D

Baker Street 221 B wypełnił krzyk dziecka. John westchnął ciężko i wstał ze swojego łóżka. Był na to za stary, zdecydowanie za stary. Podszedł do łóżeczka, które stało w rogu i wziął córeczkę na ręce. Zaczął ją kołysać, starając się uspokoić. Wywołał jednak odwrotny efekt. Dziecko zaczęło wydawać z siebie jeszcze głośniejsze dźwięki. Coś w mieszkaniu łupnęło, przewróciło się i zakotłowało. Po chwili dało się słyszeć ciężkie kroki i w drzwiach sypialni pojawił się nie kto inny jak sam Sherlock Holmes. W paru susach pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i stanął nad Watsonem z ponurą miną. Miał na sobie powyciągany podkoszulek i równie zmaltretowane spodnie od piżamy. Na to jak zwykle zarzucony granatowy szlafrok i bose stopy. Zanim w Johnie obudził się lekarz, który chciał go skarcić za bose stopy, detektyw wyjął dziecko z jego rąk i wyciągnął je na odległość ramion. Przyjrzał się małej Rose i powiedział stanowczym głosem.  
\- Przestań płakać.  
Dziewczynka spojrzała na niego swoimi wielkimi, niebieskimi oczami, zaciekawiona, a jej płacz umilkł. John jak zwykle zagapił się na Sherlocka. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział, żeby ktoś, ktokolwiek, uspokajał tak dziecko. Widać, Holmesowie mieli jakieś dziwne siły, tylko im znane, które powodowały, że dzieci ich słuchały.  
Kiedy dziecko nie wydawało z siebie żadnych irytujących dźwięków, detektyw poprawnie ułożył je w ramionach i bez słowa wyszedł z sypialni Johna, a jego rozczochrane włosy pozostawiły po sobie fiołkowy zapach. Doktor zareagował niemal natychmiast, ubrał na siebie szlafrok i kapcie i wybiegł za przyjacielem. Słyszał dźwięk mikrofali i kroki Sherlocka w kuchni. Przerażony pojawił się w drzwiach i widok jaki zastał, rozczulił go. Holmes widocznie zaspany krążył dookoła stołu, mrucząc do Rose o najnowszym eksperymencie z ludzkimi gałkami, a w mikrofali spokojnie odgrzewało się mleko. Wróć, rozczulił? Brwi Johna się zjechały, jeszcze bardziej uwidaczniając jego zmarszczki.  
\- Nie myśl – powiedział Sherlock. – Idź spać.  
\- Ale… - doktor starał się oponować.  
\- Przecież nie skrzywdzę ci córki – spojrzał na niego swoim nie znoszącym sprzeciwu wzrokiem, przystając. Mała poruszyła się a Holmes ponowił swoje chodzenie dookoła stołu, mrucząc coś o nerwach wzrokowych i źrenicach.  
Doktor spojrzał na tą scenę i skapitulował. Był koszmarny w uspokajaniu własnej córki. Powlókł się do swojej sypialni i opadł na łóżko, po czym zwinął pod kołdrą. Minął rok od śmierci Mary a on nadal nie potrafił się odnaleźć w rzeczywistości. Znów wrócił na Baker Street do Sherlocka. Ph! Jak to brzmiało do Sherlocka. Jakby wracał do żony od kochanki. Na dodatek z dzieckiem… To podchodziło pod paranoję. Albo pod zwyczaje Baker Street 221 B. Taaak… John czuł się uzależniony od tego miejsca. Zaznał spokoju dopiero, kiedy wrócił tutaj, na stare śmieci, do szalonego detektywa i dochodzeń. I do szpitala. Chodził tam dwa razy w tygodniu, bo na więcej po prostu nie starczało mu czasu. Dzielił go pomiędzy pościgi a córkę i sam nie wiedział co było bardziej absorbujące. Przynajmniej Lestrade płacił mu za pracę, tyle dobrego.  
Natomiast Sherlock nie zmienił się ani na jotę. Co wybitnie natomiast pasowało jego córce. Dziwne wybuchy były nagradzane piskami radości a nocne granie na skrzypcach ją usypiało. Na dodatek chyba miała fiksację na punkcie młodszego Holmesa, ponieważ uwielbiała być w jego ramionach, wczepiać się w jego włosy i zasypiać, śliniąc mu ubranie, które potem, nomem omen, prał John. I lubiła zapach jego szamponu, bo dużo chętniej zasypiała na górnej garderobie Sherlocka niż w swoim łóżeczku. Doszło do tego, że John prał jej pościel w szamponie czarnowłosego i obecnie mieli całkiem spory zapas tego kosmetyku w składziku. W taki oto prosty sposób doktor Watson został niewolnikiem dwóch samolubnych osobników. Chociaż miło się patrzyło, kiedy Sherlock spał na stole a Rose z radosnymi piskami bawiła się jego włosami.  
Z dołu zaczęły dochodzić rzewne dźwięki skrzypiec i John odetchnął z ulgą. Sam nie wiedział czym się stresował. Przecież nie pierwszy raz Sherlock zajmował się Rose… Ale mimo wszystko… Mary zginęła za Sherlocka. Już zrozumiał, że nie przez. To ona podjęła tą decyzję. Było ciężko, ale zrozumiał… Chociaż to nadal bolało.  
Sherlock nakarmił małą z wprawą, nasłuchując, czy John śpi. Na razie słyszał jak wierci się w łóżku, nie mogąc się uspokoić. Zaczął się zastanawiać, od kiedy John tyle myśli, a potem doszło do niego, bo akurat ten powód mlasnął głośno, odrywając się na chwilę od butelki, bo akurat mu się odbiło. Jak na małe dziecko, faza ulewania się, szybko minęła i Rose wypuszczała powietrze, bez strat pokarmowych. Sherlock przyjął to z ulgą, bo wątpił, czy pielucha na ramieniu pasuje do jego wizerunku.  
Kiedy opróżniła butelkę, jej oczka zaczęły się sennie kleić, ale mężczyzna wiedział, że jeśli nie zawinie jej w coś swojego i nie zagra na skrzypcach, za piętnaście minut znowu będą mieć syrenę alarmową rozbrzmiewającą na całej ulicy, miała mała płuca…  
Owinął ją swoją marynarką, która leżała na krześle i zaczął grać jakąś swoją wariację, po czym przeszedł do spokojnych nut Titanium Pavane'a. Zarejestrował też, że Jon przestał się wiercić i usnął, zmęczony i spokojny. Zaczynało świtać, co przypomniało mu o eksperymencie w kuchni. Nie przestając grać, zaczął przyglądać się gałkom ocznym a na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Tak, jak przypuszczał, to była trucizna, cyjanek. I to była pokojówka! Przez jego głowę przemknęła lawina myśli i w sekundę zdecydował, że nie musi się spieszyć. Kobieta obecnie była u swojego kochanka, który był totalnie nieświadomy, że sypia z zabójczynią, zdradzając żonę… Ale to za kilka godzin. Lestrade pewnie by się wściekł, jakby Holmes obudził go o tej porze. Jon byłby zły, że nie zjadł totalnie nic. A Rose by płakała… Spojrzał na spokojnie śpiące dziecko, nie przerywając gry.  
\- Przez ciebie jestem mniejszym socjopatą – odparł, sam nie wiedząc jak na to zareagować. Może lepiej wcale. Może zostawić to jak jest… Ale doświadczenie uczyło go, że nic nie trwa wiecznie i w końcu trzeba będzie zareagować.


	2. Śniadanie, dotyk, poczucie winy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hej! Mam nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział wam się spodoba i znowu zostawicie po sobie ślad :*

John zszedł do kuchni po 9. W salonie na kanapie spał Sherlock a na nim zadowolona Rose. Doktor czasami się bał, że detektyw zapomni, że śpi z dzieckiem i wstając gwałtownie, uszkodzi mu córkę, co w sumie prawie zdarzyło się parę razy, ale nadzwyczajny refleks Holmesa jak zwykle uratował sytuację a Jon mógł tylko sobie pofukać pod nosem, bo jego córce wybitnie się to podobało.  
Starając się nie patrzeć na sherlockowe eksperymenty zabrał się za robienie herbaty i śniadania. Holmes jak zwykle nie umył butelki po mleku, na co John tylko westchnął przeciągle. Jako genialny detektyw nie miał czasu na tak prozaiczne czynności jak zmywanie. A może to John nie miał już siły na nic? Nawet na warczenie na współlokatora. Który był geniuszem nawet w usypianiu dzieci! To go wkurzało nawet bardziej niż powinno. W końcu to była jego córka, a wolała szalonego Holmesa z zapędami samobójczymi, byłego ćpuna i alkoholika. Dzięki Johnowi genialny Holmes młodszy nadal żył i wyglądał jak człowiek. I zabrał mu córkę. Nie tak dosłownie, ale mimo wszystko… Gdyby Mary zginęła inaczej, może byłoby łatwiej. Gdyby. Ile razy przerabiał ten scenariusz? Zbyt wiele razy. Zacisnął mocno powieki, starając się pozbierać. Poczuł na swoim karku zimne, długie palce. Sherlock. Nawet nie usłyszał, kiedy zjawił się za nim.  
\- Nie myśl – powiedział stanowczo czarnowłosy, uciskając odpowiednie miejsca na karku i ramionach Johna, żeby się rozluźnił. Watson był jedną z niewielu osób, które lubił dotykać i pozwalał się dotykać. Jeśli chodziło o Rose, to było to dużo łatwiejsze. Znał ją od zawsze, a od kiedy zamieszkała z nim, wiedział o niej totalnie wszystko i mógł mieć wpływ na to czego dotyka i z czym się styka. Podobnie było z Johnem.  
\- Żebym był jeszcze nudniejszy!? – zirytował się doktor. Nacisk palców Sherlocka uwalniał go od bólu w odcinku szyjnym kręgosłupa i było to cholernie przyjemne. Ale po drugiej strony barykady stały Rose i Mary.  
\- Nigdy nie byłeś nudny. Powinieneś się ogolić i podciąć włosy, lepiej ci w krótszych – powiedział beznamiętnie, zabierając palce. John odczuł dziwną pustkę, ale ból minął.  
\- Mary zginęła za ciebie! Nawet moja córka woli ciebie bardziej ode mnie! Jestem widać najgorszy z możliwych! – John wybuchł a Sherlock po prostu patrzył na niego tym swoim zwyczajowym, spokojnym, chłodnym i oceniającym wzrokiem.  
\- Mhm – mruknął po chwili i bez większych ceregieli zaczął sprzątać swój eksperyment z gałkami ocznymi. Na stole zapiszczała Rose, obudzona krzykami Watsona. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Holmesa, ale ten udawał, że jest głuchy i ślepy, nawet na chwilę nie przestając sprzątać po sobie. Było to rzadkością, ale od kiedy na Bakery Street 221 B pojawiło się dziecko, Sherlock ograniczył swoje eksperymenty do rejonu kuchni i nie wliczał w ich skład rzeczy Rose. John i bez tego był znerwicowany a Sherlockowi średnio podobało się dziabanie go strzykawką ze środkami uspokajającymi, oczywiście prosto z apteczki. Obiecał, że skoro będą mieć dziecko, to jak John sobie życzy, nie będzie w domu ŻADNYCH substancji psychotropowych poza tymi w ich WSPÓLNEJ apteczce.  
\- Sherlock! Ja do ciebie mówię! – ryknął John a Rose się rozpłakała.  
\- Twoja wina – mruknął Holmes i ulotnił się z kuchni. A John jęknął jedynie cicho, biorąc dziecko na ręce. Był beznadziejny. Jako mąż, ojciec i współlokator.  
Holmes przejrzał swoje koszule i zdecydował się na fioletową. Wciąż parował po kąpieli, która odbywała się w akompaniamencie płaczu Rose. John zupełnie się rozwlekł przez śmierć Mary, co odbijało się na córce. Sherlock może i był mistrzem w usypianiu dziecka, ale to dlatego, że był mistrzem dedukcji, nawet jeśli chodziło o dziecięce potrzeby. Tak więc, chcąc czy nie chcąc, był dla małej i matką i ojcem, bo John ledwo sam umiał sobie poradzić ze sobą a co dopiero z córką.  
Zszedł na dół akurat wtedy, kiedy John karmił małą, bujając ją uspokajająco.  
\- Nie trząś nią tak. Nie lubi tego – mruknął, siadając przy stole i nie odrywając wzroku i palców od telefonu. – Gdzie moja herbata?  
John warknął cicho i trzasnął kubkiem o stół z sherlockową herbatą. Czarnowłosy postanowił tego nie komentować i po prostu napił się gorącego napoju. Watson robił najlepszą herbatę, jaką kiedykolwiek pił, dlatego zawsze go o nią męczył. Ale tego doktor nie musiał wiedzieć. Tak samo jak tego, że kolor oczu Rose jest identyczny jak Holmesa. Nie, nie był on kochankiem Mary, nie czuł pociągu do kobiet. Po prostu zwykły zbieg okoliczności czy genów, jak kto woli. Może dlatego ludzie czasami brali go za jego córkę, kiedy Johna nie było obok. Zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko i bez wiedzy doktora, bo ten chyba by umarł na zawał… Albo wylew… Chociaż z drugiej strony było to niemożliwe, bo z tego co Sherlock widział, tylko jego psychika była chora, nie ciało.  
Dwa rozpięte guziki. Tyle zdążył zarejestrować John, zanim Sherlock go zdenerwował. I ta jego cholerna, fioletowa koszula. Holmes nosił wiele koszul, ale ta wybitnie mu pasowała. Watson już dawno przestał się przejmować, że patrzy na Sherlocka inaczej niż powinien. A może zawsze patrzył? Może nigdy nie przestał? Od ich pierwszego posiłku u Angela.. Potem zaczął randkować jak szalony… Ale nadal tkwił u boku Sherlocka. Aż do Mary. Jak się okazało, z Mary też nie było wszystko w porządku i nawet Sherlock nie mógł tego od razu odgadnąć. Och, gdyby to zrobił… To co John? Co byś teraz miał? Spojrzał na córkę. Nie było by jej na świecie. On zaznałby mniej cierpienia. A Sherlock… Hm… To już była inna historia.  
\- Gapisz się – zauważył Holmes, pisząc właśnie z Lestradem.  
\- Myślę.  
\- Marszczysz się.  
John odwrócił się do niego ostentacyjnie plecami, wciąż podrzucając małą.  
\- Dziecko to nie shaker do drinków – mruknął znad gazety, analizując Johna.  
Przygarbione plecy, świadectwo nieprzespanych nocy i spadku pewności siebie. Rozdrażnienie świadczące o początkach depresji oraz powracających koszmarów. Codziennie inna piżama, jak zwykle przepocona z powodu częstych przebudzeń i niemożności zaśnięcia. Coraz więcej siwych włosów ze zmartwienia. I coraz więcej zmarszczek. Dlatego Sherlock kazał mu nie myśleć. Chciał, żeby John dłużej wyglądał młodo. Po co? Bo to było wygodniejsze dla spraw. Albo jedyny na świecie konsultant chciał tak myśleć. I nie było nikogo, kto by zaprzeczył jego tokowi rozumowania.  
John zawarczał głucho, po czym posadził Rose na stole, a mała poraczkowała do Holmesa i zaczęła mu ewidentnie przeszkadzać w czytaniu.  
\- Pomyślałem nad opiekunką – odezwał się doktor, zmieniając temat. Ostatnio był coraz bardziej drażliwy jeśli chodziło o Sherlocka. I sam jeszcze do końca nie wiedział dlaczego.  
\- Daj ogłoszenie gdzieś… - Holmes uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Już widział te tłumy ludzi, które prześwietla z dziką pasją. W końcu nie było nowej sprawy od Lestrada i detektyw zaczął się nudzić. Jeśli po otwarciu oczu nie miał nic ciekawego do roboty, zaczynał się nudzić. Ostatnio nawet John, za którym regularnie wodził wzrokiem, stał się tak drażliwy, że samo patrzenie na niego, doprowadzało do rozstroju nerwowego. Gorzej niż Molly na gwiazdkę, wyglądająca jak bombka. Według Sherlocka bombki powinny wisieć na choince a nie służyć jako podpowiedź stylistyczna dla kobiet. Już wolał, jak szwendała się w kitlu, przynajmniej nie raziła jego oczu swoim bezguściem. Poza tym, nigdy nie był nią zainteresowany, więc cóż… Irene była inna. Nie, Ta Kobieta. Jedyna kobieta, do której miał słabość. Czy ją kochał? Sam nie wiedział, to było zbyt skomplikowane. Wiedział natomiast, że Irene nigdy by się z nim nie związała na zawsze. Był jej fascynacją, zakochała się w jego inteligencji. A jemu to schlebiało. Uratował ją. Była niesamowita. Ale był ktoś znacznie mu bliższy, ktoś kto nigdy by go nie opuścił. John.  
\- Już dałem… Czekam aż ktoś się zgłosi – mruknął John.  
\- Pomogę ci. Wiem, kogo Rose zaakceptuje – odparł Sherlock, patrząc jak mała ślini róg gazety. Kiedyś by go to drażniło. Teraz natomiast było to dla niego naturalne.  
\- Ty wiesz wszystko! – warknął Watson. Holmes spojrzał na niego uważnie. John nie był wściekły, jedynie zły, więc nic mu nie groziło. Jak John się wkurzał tak na poważnie, brzmiał jak rozwścieczony nosorożec. Bawiło to Holmesa do chwili, kiedy dostał od niego w twarz. Od tamtej pory po prostu usuwał mu się z drogi i pozwalał szarżować na oślep, byle tylko to nie on był poszkodowany. Tym razem jednak był bezpieczny na swoim krześle.  
\- Nie. Po prostu ludzie to idioci – skwitował, nie spuszczając wzroku z Watsona. Mężczyzna tylko prychnął i ruszył do drzwi, co jasno znaczyło, że musi się przewietrzyć. Holmes nie zamierzał komentować, że jest w dresach. Jak ochłonie to wróci. I na pewno będzie bardziej rozmowniejszy.


End file.
